1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the use of location information in a portable terminal, and more particularly, to the sharing of location information between portable terminals and the use of the shared location information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals, such as, for example, smart phones and tablets, include applications that provide various useful functions for users.
In particular, recently developed portable terminals provide, for example, a Location Based Service (LBS) function that uses a Global Positioning System (GPS) module, or the like.
There are currently various applications that utilize location information. A user may install a desired application in a portable terminal, and location information may be used through the installed application.
When several applications that use location information are already installed in the portable terminal, the user may set whether the individual applications are permitted to use the location information. Specifically, conventional techniques allow for the separate setting of permission to use location information on application-by-application basis.